iMatchmake
by loganX5
Summary: Wendy decides Sam and Carly need a little help expressing their feelings towards each other. Cam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f sex.**

**A/N: The first two chapters of this story are rated T; the third chapter is rated M for sex and language. I've written it so that it still makes sense if you stop reading at the end of chapter two; readers uncomfortable with M rated fics should finish there. Those who want to find out how Carly and Sam's night ended can read on for all the Cam yummygoodness in full, naked detail, so to speak. This story is set during their junior year in high school.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Wendy.<strong>

"Dude, you just need to butch-up and tell her how you feel already!" Wendy sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she looked over Sam's shoulder at what the blonde was drawing in her sketchbook.

It was the last class for the day, and Ridgeway High's junior art class had been let loose on the school playground with their sketchbooks. Their assignment: to draw outdoor scenes and landscapes based on what they saw around them in real life. Their art teacher, Ms Rossi, a largish woman whose lank greasy hair and wandering eye lent her a somewhat... distinctive appearance, had told the class that, given the relative scarcity of fine days in Seattle, they should feel privileged to be able to get out of the classroom and work outside. She had also made it clear, just before the students disappeared to the four corners of the school grounds, that their work _would_ be assessed. So now Sam and Wendy were sitting side-by-side on a wooden bench, basking in the afternoon sunshine, and sketching some flowering bushes that sat in a landscaped garden-bed in front of them.

Sam's problem, reflected Wendy, wasn't the upcoming assessment - Sam was actually a decent drawer, and art was one of the few classes that she _wasn't_ flunking. No, Sam's problem was much more serious than that - it had to do with a certain pretty brunette, namely one Carly Shay, who, over the last few months, had come to increasingly dominate the topic of conversation between herself and her friend. And, judging by the peeks that Wendy had been able to sneak of Sam's last few sketches, was also increasingly occupying Sam's thoughts - for in every single one of the landscapes that Sam had drawn as they had been wandering around the school yard and its gardens, the figure of a slender dark-haired girl had managed to insert itself into the picture. This wasn't a problem in itself - Ms Rossi had said that it was okay to include people or animals in the landscapes. Rather, it was indicative of the _actual_ problem, which was that Sam Puckett was head-over-heels in love with her best friend Carly Shay. And too chicken-shit to do anything about it. Despite the fact that Wendy - and anyone with eyes, for that matter - could see that Carly almost certainly felt the same way.

Sam looked up from where she was putting the finishing touches on the figure of a girl - who, with her slender figure, high cheekbones, full-lipped mouth, and midnight-black hair, looked suspiciously like Carly - standing beside the bushes, dressed in an elegant flowing gown, and holding a flower to her nose in one dainty hand. The blonde glanced sideways at Wendy in annoyance. "I already told you! I'm not saying anything to her. It's too risky! What if she freaks out?"

"Give her more credit than that!" answered Wendy. "She's not gonna freak out! And I honestly think she feels the same. The way she acts around you - the touches, the hugs, the fact that she'd go to the ends of the earth for you..."

"We've always been like that with each other!"

"My point exactly! You two are made for each other."

Sam closed her sketchbook and laid it on the bench off to one side. "She's never given me any indication that she likes girls."

"Oh, and you've been so open about your attraction!" teased the redhead. When Sam didn't say anything, Wendy continued. "Maybe she's just scared, like you."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and leaned forward, chin in her hands. "I don't know. I've thought of that. And I've thought about telling her, I really have. But it never seems like the right time..."

"Well don't wait for too long! Any day now Carly's gonna wake up and realise that she's totally hot. And _then_ she's gonna realise that she can have any guy that she wants, and it wont be long before she's ditching you for some hunky overachiever. And then all those drawings that you're so fond of are gonna be all you have left of her."

"Aaargh!" Sam let out a frustrated groan, raking her fingers through her wild hair. "I know dude! I worry about that every day! But I have a lot to lose if I screw it up, ya know."

"Whatevs girl." Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes, having heard it all before. "You know I got your back, whatever you decide to do," Wendy assured, as she began adding to her drawing a hummingbird that had just darted into view in front of them, and was now busily visiting flower after brightly-coloured flower, in search of sugary-sweet liquid snacks.

The end-of-class bell tolled faintly over the PA system, and made Sam jump.

"Crap! I have to get home and grab my stuff for tonight, before I head over to Carly's for the show." It was Friday, and therefore iCarly night. "Later, Red... And thanks." Sam quickly gathered her stuff and hurried off.

"Later," Wendy called absently. Her mom was picking her up from school today, and usually got there a couple minutes after the final bell, so she was in no particular rush. The redhead completed her drawing, putting the finishing touches on the hummingbird just in time before it flew off in search of other nectary flowers to sip from.

Wendy closed her sketchbook and started gathering her things. Glancing beside her, she saw Sam's sketchbook sitting on the bench. The blonde must have forgotten it in her rush. Shaking her head at the ditziness of girls in love, she picked it up and took it with her. She'd stash it in her locker and give it to Sam on Monday.

As she walked back to the locker area, she began idly flipping through the pages of Sam's work, more out of curiosity than anything else. After a few steps, she stopped still. "Oh boy!" Wendy muttered to herself. "It's worse than I thought."

On almost every single page there was some reference to Carly, even if it was just a passing one. Although Sam never labelled the drawings with names, for someone who knew them, it was obvious who the figures were. Most of the drawings of people were either drawings of Carly, or drawings of Sam and Carly together. Sometimes they were in casual, day-to-day situations; other times the figures existed in romantic, fairy-tale-like landscapes. Drawings of other places were inevitably sketches of locations related to or significant to Carly - Bushwell Plaza, the iCarly studio, Ridgeway High, the Groovy Smoothie... Sure, Sam had drawings in her sketchbook of other things - other friends, random animals, food (Wendy wasn't sure if the last two were synonymous in Sam's mind); but the underlying theme was pretty apparent - Carly Shay was one of the most important things in Sam Puckett's life. Sam had even found a way to incorporate her beloved brunette muse into the comic strips the class had done a while back!

As Wendy continued on her way to the lockers, she wondered if there was anything she could do for her love-struck, overly-timid friend. (_Overly-timid!_ Hard to believe _that_ term could apply to Sam Puckett! But it certainly seemed to be the case when it came to the blonde discussing her feelings for her best friend.) Maybe she would have another talk to her on Monday when she handed the book back.

_Or..._ Wendy stopped dead again, face breaking out in a devious smile as a plan began to form, _I can drop the book in to Carly's on the way home, and 'casually suggest' that she look at it!_ It was brilliant! Wendy could claim that she was worried Sam might need the book over the weekend, and that she knew Sam would be at Carly's place this evening. Wendy had to drive past Carly's apartment building to get home anyway, whereas Sam's place was in the opposite direction, so it made sense that way; and Wendy's mom wouldn't mind waiting while the redhead dropped the book off at Carly's. Once Carly saw how much Sam adored her, the two friends might finally be able to acknowledge the romantic feelings growing between them. And if, by some chance it turned out Wendy had misread how Carly felt (but honestly, Wendy couldn't even _remember_ the last time that had happened - she had always had an exceptional talent for reading people), then it would be easy for Sam to come up with an excuse, by claiming that she drew Carly so often out of laziness - since Carly was the person whose appearance Sam was most familiar with, it was just easy to draw her all the time.

Happy that she was able to help her friends, impressed (as usual) by her own clever deviousness, and a little guilty that she had probably made her mom wait whilst she formulated her plans, the smiling redhead hurried on her way to the school gates, Sam's sketchbook clutched firmly under one arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Carly.**

Carly had just started making herself an after-school snack, when she heard a knock at the apartment door. Thinking that it must be Sam or Freddie getting to her place early to start preparing for iCarly, she called out for them to come in, and was a little surprised to see a head of bright red hair peeking around the door.

"Hi Carly."

"Wendy! Hi! Come on in." Carly put down the sandwich she was making and made her way over to meet the redhead. "What's up?"

"Sam left this behind after art class this afternoon." Wendy produced Sam's sketchbook. "I'm not sure if she's gonna want it over the weekend, and I won't be seeing her again 'til Monday, but I know she's coming over here tonight. So I thought I'd drop it off, since I come past here on the way home anyway."

"Oh, thanks," said Carly, taking the book.

"You should have a look at some of her work, if you get the chance. I'm sure Sam won't mind. She's pretty good, but I think she lacks a bit of confidence - it's like you can see there's a lot of emotion there that she wants to express, but she's not quite sure she should let it show."

Carly smiled fondly. "Sounds like Sam. I don't know much about art myself, but maybe my brother could give his opinion..."

"Oh, I think it'll mean more coming from you!" Wendy quickly interjected. "I mean, you don't need to be a genius or a professional art critic to know whether or not you like something, right? Just tell her what things about her - about her work - you like the most."

"I guess... if you think it'll help, then of course I will."

"Oh, I _know_ it'll help," replied Wendy.

* * *

><p>Carly Shay sat at her dresser, brushing out her long, dark hair. She was freshly-showered and dressed for bed in boxers and a T-shirt. It was late Friday evening, another successful webcast had been completed, and Sam was staying the night, as usual.<p>

Carly lay down the hairbrush on her dresser with a sigh, eyes sliding sideways towards the closed bathroom door, from which emanated the faint sound of running water. Just on the other side of that door, Sam was finishing up her own shower, and Carly was trying hard not to think _too_ much about her beautiful blonde friend, all naked and wet and glistening. _She probably hasn't even locked the door..._

Carly had spent the last couple of months coming to terms with the fact that her feelings for her BFF had grown beyond just friendship. Somewhere along the line - Carly wasn't sure exactly when - the affection she had for Sam had blossomed into a very real and very beautiful romantic love. The realisation brought equal parts hope and sadness - there had been a few tantalising hints that Sam might feel something similar for the brunette, but then there were other times when Carly thought there was no chance of them ever being together 'like that.' And she wasn't prepared to risk the great friendship she already had with Sam by escalating things, unless she was entirely sure it wouldn't backfire. Most of the time, Carly was happy to just be around the other girl. Other times - like right now, when an unlocked door was all that separated her from a hot, sexy, slippery encounter with her hot, sexy, and beloved best friend - she had to battle against herself to avoid throwing all caution to the wind and giving in to temptation. _Just open the door quietly - she won't even hear - slip off your clothes, and step into the shower behind her..._

Carly tore her eyes away from the bathroom door, shaking her head, and stood up. She needed something to distract herself. Grabbing Sam's sketchbook from where she'd left it earlier, she flopped down on her bed and started leafing through it.

The first few sketches were just basic objects; probably drawing exercises set by the teacher to demonstrate the basics of drawing. Then these became interspersed with more original content - drawings of food and animals were particularly popular. Some of those animals were shown attacking a person who looked and dressed suspiciously like Freddie - there were pictures of 'Freddie' being eaten by a tiger; Freddie being eaten by a crocodile; Freddie being torn apart by a pack of wolves; Freddie being swallowed whole by a T-rex...

_Wow! Guess Sam _really_ doesn't like Freddie!_

Some of the pages of the sketchbook had been divided into panels, like a comic book. Each series of drawings on these pages told a story. The first one was similar to what had come before - the Freddie look-alike was gored by a rhinoceros, then trampled by a herd of elephants, then his corpse devoured by hyenas and vultures. The following comic strips, however, began to change. In these ones, other figures appeared which resembled, by looks and manner of dress, Carly and Sam. Some of these were set in the iCarly studio, presumably during the filming of an episode, and involved Carly and Sam humiliating or playing some trick on Freddie for the whole internet to see. Another couple of comic strips involved the Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl; usually the Cowboy was protecting the Idiot Farm Girl from Indians, highway robbers, or just her own stupidity. _Damn! That Idiot Farm Girl really does manage to get herself into some ridiculous situations!_ Other stories came entirely from Sam's imagination. In one, a pirate (who looked like Freddie wearing an eye-patch and pirate hat) was forcing a damsel-in-distress (who looked like Carly in a pretty dress) to walk the plank, until a daring and rakish swashbuckler woman (who - unsurprisingly - looked like Sam) swung in on a rope, long blonde hair streaming behind her in the wind, and shot Freddie with a flintlock before decapitating him with a cutlass and throwing him overboard to feed the sharks. _Again with the animals eating Freddie!_ Carly thought, chuckling to herself. A second series of drawings seemed to come straight from Greek myth - Damsel (or maybe Princess, this time) Carly tied to a rock as Evil King Freddie prepared to sacrifice her to a Monster _(a Soup Monster? Hmmh... I wonder...)_, until Amazon Warrior Sam rode in on a winged horse and slew both Monster and King, then rode off into the sunset with Carly to make her co-queen of the Amazon Kingdom and live happily ever after in royal luxury. _Why do I always have to be the damsel-in-distress?_ Carly wondered. _But I guess it's okay, if Sam saves me every time..._

The drawings towards the end of the book were of the more standard types - objects, people, landscapes. But Carly noticed a couple of things. Many of the landscapes were drawings of places that had some significance to Carly and Sam. _That makes sense, I guess._ Since she and Sam spent so much time together, it was only natural that they were both familiar with the same places. Carly didn't want to read too much into that. But the other thing that she noticed was that almost all of the people Sam had drawn looked like her: Carly Shay. She began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. She was so flattered that Sam seemed to always be thinking of her. _She's so sweet! She really seems to care for me._ But again, as much as Carly _hoped_ that it meant Sam was harbouring some more-than-friendly feelings towards her, she didn't want to misinterpret Sam's work. _It doesn't necessarily have to mean anything..._

As Carly continued to flick through the pages, getting towards the end, she came across one picture that _did_ make her think there might be something there. Two girls - a short and curvy light-haired girl who dressed like Sam, and a taller, thinner dark-haired girl dressed in typical Carly clothes - were sitting on a blanket by the seashore, apparently having a picnic. Plates and bowls of food lay all about them _(Yep! It's definitely meant to be Sam!)_, and sea birds flew against a background of sandy beach and breaking waves and setting sun. The girls sat close to each other, knees touching, and gazing into each others' eyes, smiling and laughing easily as if one of them had just told some joke. Although they weren't doing anything blatantly romantic like holding hands, the entire scene had a very romantic feel to it.

Looking at Sam's creation, Carly felt her heartbeat begin to speed up a little. Was that the type of scene Sam imagined the two of them in? Did Sam really want to have romantic seaside picnics with Carly? Could she - _did_ she - have the same sort of feelings that Carly had?

Carly quickly flicked through the remaining sketches. There were a few more in a similar vein, though nothing quite as suggestive as that one of them (it _had_ to be them, right?) by the seashore. Then there were some blank pages, and then Carly had reached the end of the book. Just as she was about to lay the sketchbook to one side, something written inside the back cover caught her eye. Down in one corner, not terribly large, but not particularly small either, were the initials 'S.P.' and 'C.S.' written inside a love-heart.

"Oh... my..." Carly breathed, eyes going wide.

At that exact moment, the bathroom door opened and Sam came into the bedroom. Carly slammed the sketchbook shut and quickly threw it under the bed, then sat up and tried to look normal, despite her racing heart and sweaty palms. _Ohmigod! Sam likes me - 'like that!'_ There was no way she could misinterpret a love-heart with her and Sam's initials in it - there was really only one thing it could mean. But just knowing that Sam returned her feelings didn't automatically mean she knew what to do next. Sam took the decision out of her hands.

"You okay kid?" Sam asked, throwing her toiletries back in her backpack. "You look really nervous or stressed out for some reason. Something about the show you weren't happy with?"

"No. Show was fine. I'm just..." Carly went with the first thing that popped into her mind. "...tense... I guess." She realised that didn't really make sense, since she had just had a hot shower that should have relaxed her. "Tired!" she amended. Sam just looked at her strangely. "Tense and tired!" she tried again. "Which is a problem... because if I'm tense I can't get to sleep to overcome my tiredness!" Carly hoped that she had recovered quickly enough that Sam hadn't noticed her brain-meltdown.

"Uhm... okay. How about I give you a back rub to help you relax," offered Sam.

"Okay, " Carly squeaked almost immediately. The idea of her girl-crush rubbing her hands all over her body sounded pretty appealing to Carly - or at least to those parts of Carly's body currently working in league with her hormones. Though about a second after she had agreed, the rational part of her brain _not_ in league with her hormones pointed out that it might be a little awkward to have said girl-crush rubbing her hands all over her body, just moments after Carly had become aware that Sam was _also_ crushing on her. But backing out now would just look even stranger than she had already been acting. So Carly lay down on her stomach, and buried her face in the pillows to try and hide her blush. _It's just a back rub,_ she told herself. _We've done those before. I can handle it._

Sam's small, strong hands went to work on Carly's neck and shoulders, expertly kneading the muscles. But instead of relaxing her, they seemed to have almost the opposite effect. Carly's breathing picked up and her heartbeat got faster.

"Wow. You really are tense," remarked Sam.

All Carly could do was whimper, unable to stop thinking about Sam kneeling next to her on the bed, dressed in only a skimpy singlet top and pair of boxers, so close that she could feel her body-heat. Sam's hands began working their way down Carly's back, and when Sam shifted slightly so that her leg touched against Carly's thigh just below the hem of her boxers, Carly felt her nipples harden, pushing into the mattress beneath her through the thin material of her T-shirt, and couldn't help but let out a moan. _I can't handle this!_

Carly quickly sat up, breaking contact with the other girl. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked at Sam's puzzled face and said, "Sam, we need to talk!"

"Um... okay. What about?"

"This." Carly leaned over and slid the sketchbook out from under her bed. "Wendy dropped it over this afternoon because you left it at school."

"Oh..." Sam was beginning to look vaguely uncomfortable. "Did you happen to look at it?" She tried to sound casual.

"Yeah..."

Now Sam was definitely looking uncomfortable. "Oh..." When Sam didn't add anything, Carly hesitantly continued.

"So... um, I think you're really good," she started.

"Thanks," Sam said warily, like she was expecting a 'but.'

"Some of your drawings are really funny," Carly continued. "And some are quite beautiful. And I noticed that many of the people you draw are very lifelike, almost like you can recognise who they're meant to be..." By now, Sam had a panicked look in her eyes, like she was about to bolt any second, and still hadn't said anything. Carly opened the sketchbook to the drawing of the two girls by the sea, holding it so Sam could see. "I particularly like this one. I think it's very... romantic. Is it supposed to be us?"

Sam stood up and backed a couple steps away from the bed. "Carls, they're just dumb sketches that I did. They don't have to mean anything. They're not supposed to be anyone in particular."

"I think you're lying," Carly said. "I can tell by how you're acting." Sam was breathing fast, eyes darting nervously around the room, like she was trying to figure out an escape strategy. Carly knew that if Sam ran away and hid now, most likely neither one of them would be able to get up the courage to confront these feelings again. _Do or die, Shay!_ Carly hopped up off the bed and walked slowly towards the other girl, still clutching the book in her hands. She stopped just in front of Sam. The blonde looked down, refusing to meet her gaze. "Sam, if you can honestly tell me that these drawings aren't supposed to be of us, or me, I'll never mention them again. But if they _are_ meant to be us, it's okay. I'm flattered that you include me in your sketches so often. And glad that you care about me and think about me. And... the idea of us - you and me - doing... romantic stuff... It may have crossed my mind once or twice." Sam's eyes snapped up to meet her own, mouth agape. Mingled expressions of confusion, disbelief, fear, hesitancy, vulnerability, and hope chased each other across her face in quick succession. The brunette took a second to appreciate the fact that she, Carly Shay, had apparently just rendered Samantha Puckett completely and utterly speechless, before taking mercy on her friend. "Sam, do you have feelings for me? Romantic feelings? Because... I think I may have those sorts of feelings for you, too." There was a sharp intake of breath, and Sam finally found her voice again.

"Carls... are you saying you... _like_ me? 'Like that?'" There was a sense of awe and wonder about the way she said it.

Carly took a deep breath. _No going back now._ She nodded her head.

"How long?"

"I'm not even really sure. I've been aware of it for a couple months now, but I think the feelings were there long before..." Carly frowned. _Hang on a minute!_ Only a few seconds ago, she had been trying to force a confession of love from Sam, and now Sam had somehow turned it around so that Carly was the one baring her soul, still unsure of Sam's own feelings. _Damn her and her sneaky Puckett ways!_ "Hey! You still haven't owned up to your feelings yet, Puckett!"

Sam grinned. "Well duh! Of course I have feelings for you, Cupcake! I thought you'd figured that out already from _spying_ a look at my sketchbook."

"I wasn't spying! Well... not exactly. You didn't say I _couldn't_ look... Wait..." Carly's brain finally caught up to her mouth. "You have feelings for me? Like the same sort of romantic feelings I have for you?"

"Like the sort of feelings where I want to hold you close to me forever, protecting you from danger, and give you all the wonderful things you deserve. Like I want to hold hands with you and gaze lovingly into your eyes as we have romantic picnics by the sea. Those sorts of feelings."

"Wow. Sounds nice. I didn't know you were so good with words, Sam," Carly teased gently.

"Guess I've discovered a wonderful muse, " Sam grinned.

"So... What else do you want to do with me?" Carly asked softly, a coy expression on her face, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Never being one to ignore an invitation, Sam had no problem formulating an answer. "I want to run my fingers through your silky hair, press my lips against yours, and kiss you until you swoon." Sam then proceeded to attempt just that, tangling one hand in Carly's dark locks, placing the other on her shoulder, and drawing the brunette down so that their lips melded together in a deep kiss, gentle at first, but then becoming more passionate and intense as their tongues met and begun exploring each other's mouths. There was a dull thud and rustle of pages as the sketchbook landed on the floor, unnoticed by either girl. Carly's arms snaked around Sam's waist, pulling her closer, pressing the curves and planes of their bodies tightly against each other, the flimsy cotton of their sleep wear doing nothing to diminish the heat they felt radiating from each other's flushed skin. Both girls moaned at the contact, breaking the kiss. They'd hugged each other before, but never had they held each other so tightly whilst wearing so little, nor whilst being so aware of the feel of each other's bodies. It was intoxicating.

"Well, I didn't swoon, exactly," murmured Carly, as they both tried to regain their breath. "But it was still amazing."

Sam gave a sultry smile, full of promises of things to come. "Well, I guess we'll just have to keep practicing, over and over, until I _can_ make you swoon..."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Carly. "Lots of practice... Who knows, maybe I'll make _you_ swoon first..."

Sam arched a blonde eyebrow. "Oh really? I hope that wasn't a challenge. You know how Mama likes to win!"

Carly just smiled and shrugged, and then it was her turn to initiate a searing kiss, every bit as intense as the previous one.

As their tongues duelled, and they once again began running short on oxygen, Sam trailed one of her hands down Carly's side, over her hip, and down the outside of her thigh, then back up to linger around the hem of her boxers. She reached around to gently cup Carly's backside. A second later Carly's own hands drifted down to firmly grab Sam's ass. It was Sam's turn to break the kiss and let out a gasp that almost became a moan.

"Do we wanna take this to the bed, Cupcake?" Sam asked huskily. Carly looked into her eyes for a few seconds, fully realising the significance of what Sam had proposed, and where it might lead, and seeing that Sam was aware of it as well. She considered for a minute, then nodded. Although it was a big step, and it was a little scary, she was absolutely certain of her feelings for the other girl.

"I love you Sam. Whatever else happens from here, and however it turns out, you'll always be my best friend."

"I love you too, Cupcake. As a best friend, and more, if you want. No pressure. Let's just see where this takes us."

Carly smiled and nodded, and allowed Sam to walk her backwards until her legs hit the bed, and she fell back onto the sheets, pulling Sam down with her.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the bedroom floor, forgotten by the two girls, Sam's sketchbook lay open to the last page. The love-heart drawn on the inside back cover was facing upwards and clearly visible. Had Sam not had her hands full of Carly Shay at that particular moment, she may have noticed something odd about the initials 'S.P.' and 'C.S.' written inside the heart - they were not even in her own handwriting.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Sam.**

Sam lay half on top of Carly, revelling in the feel of the brunette's body beneath hers. Their mouths were joined in passionate lip-lock, tongues caressing each other, kisses merging into one another until Sam was dizzy from the sensation of it all. Sam had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. To finally be able to hold Carly close, and show her how much she loved her, and feel Carly's love in return, was Heaven as far as she was concerned. The blonde felt hot desire building within her, as months _(years?)_ of sexual tension was at last given free reign.

Sam slid one hand under Carly's tee-shirt, moving slowly upwards over heated skin. She gently cupped her palm over one small, firm breast, hoping that she wasn't being too bold, then realised she needn't have worried when Carly gasped and arched her chest upwards, obviously welcoming the touch. Sam rubbed her palm back and forth over a taut nipple. then urged Carly to sit up slightly so that she could divest her of her tee-shirt. With the brunette naked from the waist up, Sam was able to lavish attention on both breasts, rubbing and tweaking sensitive flesh, as her lips placed tiny kisses up and down Carly's jaw, neck, and collarbone. By the time Sam began using her lips and tongue in the places where her hands and fingers had just been, Carly was all but writhing on the bed, making the most delightful little moans and whimpers.

Sam captured Carly's lips in another searing kiss, and Carly took the opportunity to slide her hands up under Sam's singlet. Carly returned the attention her lover had just given her, cupping and massaging Sam's full, heavy breasts, pinching and rolling hard nipples between her fingers until she made the blonde gasp.

"Oh, god, Carly..."

"Not too rough?" asked Carly.

Sam shook her head. "No. I like it."

Carly smiled devilishly, and lifted Sam's singlet up and over her head, leaving the blonde topless, chest exposed to her hungry gaze. Carly took one erect nipple into her mouth, alternating between sucking hard and raking her teeth over the pebbled flesh, before switching to the other breast and giving it the same treatment. Sam moaned loudly, feeling like sparks were shooting from her breasts down to between her legs, where she knew she was wetter than she ever had been before.

"God, Carly! You're driving me crazy!"

Carly slid one hand down Sam's side, then reached round to cup the blonde's ass, squeezing firmly before bringing her hand back up to toy with the waistband of Sam's shorts.

"I want to feel your skin against mine," murmured Carly, voice thick with passion.

Sam didn't need a second invitation, and quickly slid out of her boxers, then helped Carly out of hers. Carly pulled Sam down on top of her once more, and their lips melded together again. Sam took a brief moment to be amazed at how well their bodies fitted together. With Carly's head and shoulders propped up on her pillows, they were eye-to-eye and chest-to-chest, and as amazing as it had felt to press her body against Carly's before, it was a bajillion times better without clothes in the way. One of Sam's thighs had naturally fallen to lay between Carly's slightly spread legs, and when the blonde began instinctively grinding her pelvis into the other girl, Carly threw back her head and let out a loud moan.

"Ohh... yeah! Just like that..." A second later, Carly began moving her hips in time to meet Sam's thrusts, and when she lifted one knee to brace her foot against the bed, Sam was able to get the direct pressure she needed from Carly's thigh against her own throbbing sex.

The two of them settled into a steady rhythm, perfectly in sync with each others' movements, hips grinding together and thighs sliding against wet, heated centres, leaving slick trails of moisture against pale skin.

"God, Sam... You're so wet..."

"That's what you do to me, Cupcake. You got me so worked up... God, you're so fucking hot! And I can feel how wet _you_ are, too..."

"I'm wet for _you_, Sam... God, I've wanted you for so long... Fuck me, Sam!" Carly grasped Sam's hips in her hands and pulled the blonde hard against her, urging her to pick up the pace. Sam increased the speed and pressure of her movements, Carly keeping pace with her the whole way.

Sam felt the tension coiling tighter and tighter inside her, building up towards a powerful climax. The heat between them was like a furnace, and Sam would have been quite happy at that moment to just melt into Carly, becoming so close that she could no longer tell where she ended and the other girl began. A glistening sheen of sweat coated both of them as their movements became frantic. Sam knew she was close, and judging by the noises Carly was making, so was she. Grabbing a fistful of dark hair, Sam gave Carly one more hard kiss, plundering her mouth with her tongue. Then, staring straight into the brunette's dark, lust-filled eyes, said, "I wanna see you come for me, Carly. Are you gonna come?"

"Oh yeah, Sam. I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Come with me, baby! I want us to come together!"

A few more hard thrusts, and then Carly cried out loudly, as her body convulsed and shook with her release. A second later, Sam added her own cries to the mix, as a powerful orgasm exploded within her. The girls held each other tightly as they rode out their orgasms - the wonderful sensations each was feeling in her own body enhanced and drawn out by the feel of the other trembling in their arms.

Their movements gradually slowed, then ceased, as Sam lay weakly on top of Carly, face buried in the crook of her neck, both girls struggling to catch their breath. Sam rolled to one side so she was no longer pinning Carly to the bed. Carly half-followed her, so that they ended up on their sides, facing each other, limbs still entwined.

"I love you," Carly said in a soft, sincere voice.

"I love you too, Carly." Sam replied earnestly, then suddenly grinned. "That was amazing..."

"I know..." Carly smirked back. "Everything I expected and more." She brushed the blonde's sweat-dampened bangs back off her face, then leaned in to place a sweet, soft kiss on her swollen lips.

They lay in each others' arms for a while as their bodies cooled, just staring into each others' eyes or playing with each others' hair, seemingly unable to wipe the goofy grins off their faces. Sam was amazed at what they - _she and Carly!_ - had just done, and what they now knew they meant to each other. _All because of a dumb sketchbook!_

"Were my drawings really that obvious?" Sam asked out of the blue.

If Carly was surprised by the question, she didn't show it - she was used to the randomness of her friend's thoughts - and she answered straight away. "Some of them were. It became more obvious when you looked at them all together. But that love-heart on the back cover was pretty much a dead giveaway!"

Sam frowned. "What love-heart?"

"Ahh... the one in which you wrote our initials..."

Sam gave her a blank look. "What?"

Carly rolled her eyes and disengaged herself from Sam. She got up and walked over to where Sam's sketchbook lay discarded on the floor. Picking it up, she brought it over to show Sam the heart drawn inside the back cover. Sam sat up on the edge of the bed to get a better look.

"See: 'S.P. and C.S.' Sam Puckett and Carly Shay," the brunette explained patiently. "Not terribly subtle."

Sam studied the tiny doodle in puzzlement. "Um, Carls... I didn't put that there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't draw that."

Carly frowned in confusion. "But, it's your book, right?"

"Yeah, but I promise you I _didn't_ put no love-heart in it. And I'm not just saying that to avoid owning up to liking girly stuff like love-hearts. Look..." Sam pointed to the letters written inside the heart. "The initials aren't even in my handwriting. Couldn't you tell?"

Carly stared at the page. "Well... I hardly ever see your handwriting. It's not like you do schoolwork! And you always make me or Freddie write down all the iCarly ideas." Carly pondered for a moment. "But... if it wasn't you that wrote it... and it certainly wasn't me... then who?"

Carly and Sam looked at each other in sudden understanding, jaws dropping wide open. "WENDY!" they both cried at exactly the same time.

"It makes perfect sense!" said Sam. "She knew I was crushing on you; she'd been trying to get me to tell you; AND she had my sketchbook this afternoon!"

"AND she made sure to return it to _me_ instead of _you_." Carly picked up the train of thought, as she commenced pacing back and forth in front of Sam. She began combing her free hand through her dark tresses, still tangled and sweat-dampened from their lovemaking, as she began to piece all the clues together. "AND she encouraged me to look through it! And... wait..." Carly stopped her pacing to stare at Sam. "_Wendy_ knew that you were crushing on me? You told her and not me?"

Sam had the good grace to look at least a little uncomfortable. "Well... I had to tell someone! I was going crazy thinking about you. It wasn't like I could talk to _you_ about it. And I sure as hell wasn't going to tell the Fred-nub! And I knew I could trust Wendy - or thought I could... I'm sorry?"

Carly considered for a second, then shrugged and smiled. "S'okay. I'm actually glad you have someone else you can talk to when you can't come to me." Carly resumed her pacing, unaware that Sam's eyes were following her closely on her journeys back and forth across the carpet.

"So..." Sam tried to ignore the sight of the gloriously naked and sexy girl moving and bouncing around in front of her, and regather her thoughts. "Did you say Wendy _encouraged_ you to look at the sketchbook?"

"Yeah. She must have drawn the love-heart in this afternoon, after she picked up your book, then brought it over here, _knowing_ that I'd find it after she told me to take a look! _She totally set us up!_"

"Why that devious, conniving, interfering little... aargh!" Sam ground out, clenching her fists. "Why, next time I see her I oughta..."

"Thank her!" Carly cut in, interrupting whatever Sam was going to say next. "We oughta thank her, Sam! We're together now, because of what she did! And maybe it was wrong of her to interfere, but it worked out for the best. If I had never seen your beautiful drawings, I may never have gotten up the courage to tell you how I feel... Sam?" Carly noticed that the other girl wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Instead, her eyes had a glazed and slightly hungry look to them, and were roving up and down her body instead of focussing on her face. Sam's mouth was slightly open, and she was breathing a little faster than usual. She was even squirming a little where she sat, slowly rubbing her thighs together as her hands tightly gripping the edge of the bed. Sam couldn't help herself - she was unashamedly checking Carly out. And struggling to stop herself from just grabbing her new lover and throwing her back on the bed. She was trying to pay attention, really she was. Something about some other girl who wasn't Carly who they should be thanking... Although it had only been a couple minutes since Carly left her arms, already Sam's body was yearning for the feel of her again. She briefly wondered if it was normal to feel such strong desire so soon after they'd... done what they'd just done. Then she decided she didn't care.

"I'm sorry..." Sam's voice came out hoarse. "It's just... I never really got a good chance to look at you... before, when we... God, you're beautiful! And fuckin' sexy!"

Carly didn't seem to mind the scrutiny. She smiled flirtatiously, tossed her long hair back over her shoulders and posed saucily with one hand on her hip. "You like what you see, Puckett?"

"Hell yeah I do! You gonna come back to bed, Shay?"

"Depends... Do you promise not to be mad with Wendy?"

"Cross my heart." Sam used her fingers to draw a cross on her skin just above her left breast, fully aware that by doing so she was drawing Carly's attention to that specific area of her body. Smiling wickedly, Sam moved her hand downwards, grazing her palm over her nipple, which responded by visibly hardening. Sam continued to move her hand downwards, fingers trailing over her belly, then even lower. Carly's gaze followed the whole way, and now she was the one breathing fast and visibly squirming.

"So... now do you wanna come back to bed?" asked Sam, voice thick with need.

"Hell yeah I do!" exclaimed Carly. "But this time I'm on top," she added.

"Works for me, babe."

For the second time that night, Sam's sketchbook fell to the floor, forgotten. Carly launched herself into the arms of her lover, pushing her backwards and pinning her against the mattress amidst muffled giggles and breathy sighs - which soon began to change into other noises...


End file.
